


World Heroes Association Q & A

by StarRoseColors



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Askbox Fic, Bad Childhood is not an Excuse, Bad Parenting, Boys In Love, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Fluff, Flug is not the best person, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gold loves his siblings, Goldheart is Flug's Brother, Goldheart is trying his best, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Multi, Narcissism, Protective Siblings, Sadism, Sadistic Dr. Flug (Villainous), Sibling Love, Siblings, Superpowers, Team as Family, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Welcome, future heroes!The World Heroes Association would like to welcome you! Here, you can ask questions to our representatives about being a hero!(Please specify who you want to ask.)





	1. Welcome

First, the logo of a flying man flashed before the camera focused on what looked like an office. Two girls were adjusting themselves in leather office chairs.

_ " Hello future heroes! We are so glad that you have decided to join the many ranks of heroes fighting the villainy of the evil! Now, the World Heroes Association would like to welcome you to the Q&A, where potential heroes like yourselves can learn more about being a hero! Now, your hosts!" _

Both girls looked around twelve, having amber eyes and same heights to show that they were twins. One was blonde, dressed in a metal suit with dragonfly like wings. The other had her hair dyed a shade of rose pink, dressed in a black shirt and hoodie with jeans. Metal gloves covered her hands, steampunk style goggles pushing her hair back.

_ "The fantastic Firebug!"  _ The blonde stopped to smile at the camera and wave.  _ "And...Halcyon." _

"Hey!" The pinknette protested. She rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She turned to the camera with a grin. "Hello, heroes of the world! I'm Halcyon and this…" she looped an arm around the other. "Is my wonderful sister Firebug!"

"We're so glad to be here!" Firebug said with a grin. "Now, before we get started, we have a few things to cover."

Halcyon pulled out a roll of paper. She cleared her throat and began to read.

"The World Heroes Association would like to inform that they are not at fault for any injuries, death, or loss of property, limb, or memory that may occur. The Association does not offer health benefits, funeral planning, or a retirement plan, you should take that up with your sponsor. It is generally recommended that you wait until sixteen to use your powers to be a hero. It is also recommended that if you do not belong to a family of heroes, you tell your loved ones that you are a hero. We are not responsible for any actions of your sponsor. And we are in no way associated with the Black Hat Organization, could someone please stop them…?"

Firebug blinked at the last part before grinning. "Now, about us! Yes, we are the younger siblings of Goldheart and the daughters of Aura and Helios. My real name is Marigold and Halcyon is Minerva. Our powers are based on light manipulation."

Halcyon nodded.

"Now, we are open for questions!"


	2. First Questions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names and expectations

The camera opened to reveal Firebug and Halcyon. "Hey everyone!" The former said. "Welcome back! We just received our first questions!"

Halcyon pressed a button.

**Anon: 1. How do you choose a good superhero name for yourself? 2. Why did you choose your names?**

"Well, Anon," Firebug said, crossing her arms with a smile. "Sometimes the name is the hardest part."

"We recommend looking at your powers and looking up words related to your powers. Marigold's name," her twin smiled brightly. "Is based off a firefly, which glow in the dark."

"Or you can look at other heroes and take inspiration from them." Halcyon let out a yelp as he sister dragged her close. "Halcyon means a 'golden day', like Goldheart!"

"Next question!"

**Harri: What made you guys want to become heroes in the first place??**

Their smiles disappeared. Marigold remained in her seat as Minerva stood, looking for something. The pink haired sat down. She took a steadying breath.

"It...was kinda expected of us."

Marigold nodded. "Mom and Dad and Goldie all became heroes. We had powers."

"If we hadn't ended up with powers? I think we might've ended up like-"

Minerva's mouth was covered by Marigold's hand. She smiled widely, even as her sister struggled.

"But don't take it from us! Most heroes do it out of the good of their hearts! Or as college credit or anger management or-"

Minerva's hand clapped over Marigold's.

The camera shut off.


	3. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about enemies and a wild Goldie appears!  
> CW: Mild starvation mention

**Harri: Do either of you have a nemesis? Do you share one or maybe you have separate ones?**

"We're both a little too young to actually be heroes." Marigold said.

"We're twelve so the most we're legally allowed to do is stuff like this, posting flyers, managing the Association's website, stuff like that." Minerva said with a wave. "You know. Government propaganda."

"Minnie!"

"What?"

After flicking her twin's head, Marigold turned back to the camera. "But, in four years, we probably will have a few nemesises."

A voice spoke up out of view. "What are you guys talking about?"

Marigold let out a squeal of "Goldheart!"

A older man came into view. Like Marigold, he had blonde hair, with the same messiness of both of his sister's. He was dressed in a white suit with a golden cape. In his hands he held two paper bags.

"You two forgot your lunches. Anyway, what are you talking about?"

Minerva nodded to the camera. "A asker wondered about if we would have the same nemesis or separate ones." She took her bag, revealing a Tupperware and a thermos. "A caprese sandwich!"

"It would probably be both." Goldheart said. He pulled out a piece of brownie and handed it to Marigold. Her lunch was a small salad. "Gotta keep your strength up."

"Mom won't be happy."

"What she doesn't know won't kill her."

"Unless it's a bomb."

The two stared at Minerva. She noticed. "What? Anyway, viewers, this is the Association's golden boy, our brother Goldenheart!"

He waved. "Hey everyone!"


	4. From the Files of Doctor Kindly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break from the questions to see the profile of the Gold Siblings- all four of them.

**Alias:** Goldheart

 **Real Name:** Aaron Slys

 **Powers** : Light manipulation, flight, glowing full-body aura

 **Status** : Good, Alive

 **Species** : Human

 **Age** : 35

 **Description** : Blonde messy hair, amber eyes, Hispanic, wears lots of yellow in civilian form

 **Notes** : The best hero in the WHA, comes from super family, light manipulation seems to run in the family, eldest child of Aura and Helios, having three younger siblings

* * *

 **Alias:** Firebug and Halcyon

 **Real Name:** Marigold and Minerva Slys

 **Powers:** Light manipulation, uses gadgets

 **Status:** Good, Alive- (keep eye on Minerva)

 **Species:** Human

 **Age:** 12, twins

 **Description:** Both have messy hair, amber eyes, and are Hispanic. Firebug has blonde hair while Halcyon has dyed hers pink.

 **Notes:** Weaker powers, Firebug seems to be stronger, Halcyon prefers to use hers to hide in shadows. _(Keep an eye on Minerva. Despite having weaker powers, she is far more intelligent. I worry that we might see a similar situation as with Felix.)_

* * *

 **Alias:** Doctor Flug Slys

 **Real Name:** Felix Slys

 **Powers:** Light manipulation, glowing aura around hands and face, uses gadgets, pilot license

 **Status:** Alive, Evil

 **Species:** Human

 **Age:** 33

 **Description:** Wears a paper bag over head, wears blue, Hispanic, amber eyes, dyed hair pink

 **Notes:** Evil from the beginning, good pilot, ran away from home at nineteen to reappear in Black Hat's company, anxiety as a state of being, intelligent, sadistic. ( _While both seem to respect him, Minerva seems to look up to him as a role model. She has similar intelligence scores to him and has dyed her hair to match him. Please keep an eye- Doctor Kindly)_


	5. Black Hat

Goldheart pulled out the next question. "Another one from... Harri!"

**Harri: Right imma ask one of the obvious questions! So what’s your opinions on this villain known as Black Hat?**

The sibling trio were silent for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure he's not human...or this plane of existence."

"Uh...I like his hat!"

"He makes pretty good weapons." Minerva said. "Plus he uses the fact that he's some type of cosmic horror in a pretty cool way."

"And honestly?" Gold said with a frown. "He's starting to look like a healthy option."


	6. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug

**Harri: So...what happened to Doctor Flug?**

The siblings' smiles faded. Gold stood up with a screech of his chair. He walked out of view. The twins shared a look, then Marigold followed him.

Minerva sighed, tugging on her bangs. "Okay...so he left when he was around... nineteen? Couple of years before I was born. Aaron says he flew away one day, just stole a plane. Mom and Dad don't talk about him. They locked all his stuff in what used to be his room."

_A blonde man and woman stuffed medals and certificates and pictures in boxes. What looked like inventions were shoved into the room before the lock clicked shut._

"Mari and I didn't even know about Felix until we were five. Aaron told us. We know he's alive, seen him in Black Hat's commercials..."

She let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm kinda envious. Although Black Hat puts up a show, he doesn't...he doesn't..."

Eyes filled with tears.

"He's happy."

* * *

The hero's screams stopped.

"So, the instant death gun's updates seem to be working." Flug said. He wrote that on a clipboard.

He set it down before unhooking the corpse. A body bag was pulled out and the body soon stuffed in it. Flug let out a grunt as he started to drag it out.

Soon, the bag was in the dumpster.

"Goodbye."

The lid was slammed shut.


	7. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug talking here.

**Harri: Yay! Dr. Flug! I’m glad he’s happy :) Since the twins don’t have a nemesis, does Goldheart?**

Flug looked up from scrubbing his work table. His bag and goggles were off, revealing his face. Messy hair seemed to run in the Slys family- dyed pink hair stuck up wildly. Three large scars slashed across his cheek.

"Yeah, I am pretty happy."

He gave the counter one last swipe before dumping the rag into the bucket next to him. 505 was waiting outside the lap. He gave a chirp of pleasure when Flug stroked his head, taking the bucket. With that done, the doctor pulled out a scrunchie. "I have a state of the art lab, a steady job, a wonderful son, and..." He smiled fondly as he touched the scars before pulling his hair into a bun. He pulled the bag and goggles on.

"Anyway, Goldheart?" He frowned, crossing his arms. "As far as I remember, he really didn't have a nemesis. Also, what twins?"


	8. Genetics and Siblings

**1ong1asges: Well, Flug, it seems your mother had a couple more children two years after you left. They’re twin girls, twelve now, and one of them seems to look up to you!**

"Any kids my parents had were probably fed a spoonful of lies about how successful I was and 'shame I'm forced to labor under a horrible villain.'" Flug moved his hand to mimic a mouth. "Crap like that."

**Anon: So, if you're Hispanic, why are you blonde? (You are blonde under the pink, right?)**

"I am. I just thought pink would look cool. And the blonde hair?"

An image of a human genome appeared on a screen. "Simple power staining from the gene that holds superpowers. Sometimes a person's power gene will... Stain others for a lack of a better word."

A yellow gene rubbed on another, turning that one yellow as well.

"It can affect physical appearance of that person and future generations. Since my parents were both light manipulators, their and my hair were stained blonde."


	9. Role Models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldheart is calmed down and all four talk role models.

#### Scarlett_Rose: Do you have a role model? Or at least、someone you'd want to be like one day? And、if it wasn't already implied、who is it? Why do you want to be like them?

"Darling, Flug chuckled. It wasn't visible, but he had a smirk of insane pride. "I _am_ my role model."

* * *

The office was still empty of Firebug. Halcyon had pulled out what looked like a piece of her sister's suit and was now using a mini soldering gun to work on it. With her pink hair sticking up everywhere and her steampunk-style goggles pulled over her amber eyes, she looked like a mini female version of her brother. "Role models? Hm..." She pushed up her goggles. "Legally, I have to say Lady Periodic. She's a pretty cool scientist that actually makes her own gadgets, all based on her chemistry work. Not a lot of heroes do that! My interest is based on her is that her actual superpowers are pretty weak, like me."

Marigold and Aaron reappeared. "Everything okay?" The two nodded. "We got another question."

The blonde twin picked up the paper. "My role models? Well, first, I have to go with Goldheart." Her brother smiled. "Second would be Miss Duchess. She has a really cool style!"

"All 18th century France. Kinda impractical."

"You enjoy when she rips off the skirt to show the suit."

"You're absolutely right, I do."

"Okay, okay," Goldheart said, pushing their chairs apart. "Calm down disaster lesbians. My turn." He thought over the question. "You know, back when I started, there was this one really cool heroine who used to be the face of the Association. Thunderclap was her name and she could control storms. I remember flying, watching as she practiced...and she was always so proud of herself when she mastered something new."

The twins stared at him. Marigold had tears in her eyes.

"That's why she was my role model. Because she was so confident in herself." There was a moment of silence before his phone beeped. He checked it. "Whoop gotta go! Association business." Standing, he ruffled his sisters' hairs. "See you kids later." He walked out of view. The twins sat there.

"Onto the next question!" Marigold announced. She pulled it out.

**Anon: Have you two ever heard of White Hat? Also, you two are twelve? Shouldn't you be in school?"**

"We are twelve," Minerva said. "But we're homeschooled. When superheroes and supervillains started being a big deal, parents started getting worried about their children's lives. So the government decided to pass the Home School Act. Basically, public schools are still open. But there is a lot less hassle in being allowed to homeschool your kid."

"There's also the boarding school option..."

"Which happens a lot more now because the Act made them cheaper. And White Hat? He's-"

"Only the greatest hero that is known to man!" Firebug yelled, slamming her hands on the table. "He's apparently from the same place from Black Hat only he's a pure force of good and he retired a year or two ago! He lives all alone in his manor now." She let out a gasp, grabbing her sister's jacket. "Minnie! What if he tries to open a weapons business like Black Hat, only for heroes! You could work for him!"

"Uh...no thanks. I prefer making gadgets for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both twins are disaster lesbians, but Mari is demisexual. Flug is gay. Goldheart is straight but loves his siblings! Update: I took a look at Doctor Kindly's profiles and fixed the ages- I didn't do the math right.


	10. Legally

#### Scarlett_Rose: Halycon、what do mean by "*Legally*、I have to say Lady Periodic"? Also、top three favorite heroes?

"I mean legally we have to say that because hearing heroes look up to them will encourage villains. Plus, it can be considered treason." Halcyon crossed her arms. "I don't want to cause more trouble for my family. You might be surprised, but you can kinda lose popularity in the Association if your family member decides to run away and join evil. We have a hard enough time already."

Firebug frowned at the frown on her sister's face. "Yeah...anyway, top three favorite heroes?" She hummed as she considered the question. "Mine would be...Goldheart, because he's my brother. White Hat, because he's awesome! And Miss Duchess, because she has a cool sense of style and legs to crush heads."

"Goldheart, Lady Periodic, and Thunderclap."


	11. Chapter 11

#### HeyThereImBob: What would the twins do if one of them somehow got drawn into with Flug because he didn't recognize them?

"Uh, hey!" Marigold waved from behind the desk. Minerva wasn't with her. "It's just me today... Minnie got in trouble. So, in a fight with Flug..."

She clapped her hands together, mulling over the question.

"I know Goldie and me would do our best to disarm him without harm. Goldie's fight would be worse because he and Flug knew each other, but Minnie..."

She sighed.

"I don't know. She's been getting into a lot more trouble lately with the Association. And then there's White Hat talking to her."

An image flashed of Marigold peeking from behind a corner, watching her twin. White Hat was with her, making grand gestures. They were too far away to be heard. Something he said made her nod.

"I don't know, just feels weird. But...I honestly think she wouldn't care if she killed him or not. She'd feel guilty, I know that."


	12. Chapter 12

The camera opened to reveal Goldheart and Firebug together at the desk, Halcyon still missing. "Hey everyone!" The former said as the latter worked away at her phone. "We have a few questions here, three from the same person."

**HeyThereImBob: Thanks for answering my previous question! I've got a few more though, if that's alright.  
1: What would the twins and Goldheart do it Black Hat fought them?  
2: What did Minerva do?  
3: What would the twins do it they discovered that B.H and W.H are twins themselves? Would Minerva confront W.H?**

"On the third one," Marigold said, looking up from her phone. "Everyone's pretty sure that they're related, considering that they're dual opposites and the same type of creature. Not a big secret. The first one, if Goldie had anything to say about it, me and Minnie would never get in a fight with Black Hat."

"Yeah, the code for them if they did get in the same space as BH is to 'run away screaming.'" Goldie said. His smile was replaced with a frown at the second one. He took a deep breath, clasping his hands together, before answering the questions. "Okay, so the reason Minerva is in trouble is that she was caught trying to replicate one of Flug's experiments. When someone goes bad, their experiments go under the ELNTBT, short for: 'evil level, not to be touched.' She's fine, White Hat bailed her out of any serious punishment."

Marigold frowned. "Yeah, but isn't it weird that he's suddenly paying all this attention-"

"Next question!"

Marigold sighed but pulled out the next question. "It's from someone called Dragfire22." She cleared her throat. " **This one is directed at all the heroes. Why? Why do you defend the civilians, and act all high-and-mighty?** " Goldie froze, even as his sister kept reading. " **Like everybody is below you. At least the villains have a chain of command in place, whilst heroes run amok, causing more damage than they prevent. So, why do you do this** -" She was cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth.

"Aaand that's all the time we have bye!"

* * *

"I just wanted to say thank you for your help."

In a pale blue and white decorated parlor, Minerva sat across from her benefactor. "It's no trouble at all, Miss Flug." White Hat said, pouring tea into a white and blue teacup. "Cream or sugar?" At her request, he put three sugars in before handing her the teacup. "Now, as per my request..."

"I wasn't able to get any data before I got caught. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright darling. But I have an offer for you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragfire22: Uh.... Sorry for any trouble my previous question may have caused? I've just seen the bad sides of many heroes so i am a bit biased. That aside, I've got one more question: Why do you think villains exist, and do what they do?**

"Who knows?" Goldheart said with a shrug. He sat alone. "Oh, Mari's in the bathroom. About villains, I've heard all of it: desire for power/wealth, sadism, wants to prove themselves to anyone who ever doubted them or put them down..." He stopped before shaking it off. "Next question!"

#### VillainsArePeopleToo: What would Goldheart do it be was drawn into a life-or-death fight with Dr. Flug?

"Ummmm..."

Marigold walked in, raising a brow at him. "Are you okay?"

"UMMMM..."

She looked at the question before paling.

"Ummm..."

**VillainsArePeopleToo: My apologies for the harsh question previously. Let me ah.... ask a similar but different question: What would Goldheart do if he got drawn into a life or death fight with a powerful villain who is NOT part of Black Hat Organizations?**

Goldie shook out of his gaze, aiming a bright grin at the camera. It was a touch too bright, since it was bright enough to send Marigold toppling over with a scream.

"Life or death? Pssh, been there, done that."

"He brings dinner afterwards..."

"I bring dinner afterwards!"

**Dragfire22: Ok, so this is a small one. Why are you all named what you are? Superhero names, I mean.**

"It was part of my mentor's favorite mantra." Goldie said, patting his chest. "Marigold just choose hers because she really likes fireflies."

"Still do..." She muttered, sitting up. "Anyway, Minnie wanted something cool and elegant. So she ended up picking something from Greek mythology."

"And Flug..." He stopped and thought.

"I'm not sure."


	14. Your Own Good

**HeyThereImBob: This one is for Goldheart. If you had been born with no powers whatsoever into a family of heroes who refused to let you become a hero "for your own good", what would you do?**

Goldie shrugged.

"Our family doesn't have the best track record with powerless heroes. I still would've worked at the Association though, doing stuff like this. Maybe I would've ended up getting a PhD and landing a job as a scientist. Sounds kinda easy!"

Minerva snorted, passing by. "Trust me, it's not."

"What? You get to experiment with- wait a second, where have you been?"

"With WH." She set a paper bag on the desk. "Here, stopped by the donut store."

"Stopped by the- hey! Get back here!"

Marigold pulled out a donut as Goldie hurried after his sister.

* * *

**HeyThereImBob: Minerva if you discovered that one or more of your best friends were villains, what would you do?**

"Try and figure out why."


	15. Bonus: Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set two years after the ask box.

"Flug-"

"I said no!"

Flug stalked in front of the monitor, trying his best to ignore the call. On the other end, Minerva glared. The pink hair dye was starting to fade, revealing blonde curls that were tied back with white ribbons. "It's not like I'm asking you to return to the good side. I'm asking you to let me and Clem enter the Villain Con."

"And I said no! Know why?"

"Because you're a megalomaniac murderer who suffers from narcissism?" She rubbed her temple. A headache was starting to form.

He paused. "First off, true. Secondly-"

"Secondly, whoever is stealing White Hat tech is a threat to both White Hat and Black Hat." Flug went silent. Minerva took her chance. "Think about it, Kingsley. As far as I know, you guys haven't reverse-engineered any hero tech-"

"Oh, we have."

She gaped before managing to continue. "Any...Anyways, they're gonna take away your customers." Flug paused again. Minerva took the chance. "BH will lose money."

"...when did you want this help?"

* * *

Minerva logged off with a sigh.

"So?"

"Two days at eleven."

"Wonderful work, miss Slys!"

She stretched. "Yeah. Anyways, I need to go check on our stuff. I have a feeling a few things were stolen.”


End file.
